La hermana de mi amigo no se toca
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: "-Si te acercas a ella tendras problemas con Tai" - "Entonces procuraré no ser yo quien se acerque..." Que comience el juego.
1. Que comience el juego

**La hermana de mi amigo no se toca**

- Oh, espero que no estés mirando lo que creo que estas mirando – replicó Matt, tomando a su hermano menor por los hombros y girándolo para que enfocara la vista en él.

- ¿Por qué no? – se molestó TK, sin quitar los ojos de la adolescente parada frente a él, la cual se meneaba al ritmo de la música y reía en compañía de una amiga de pelo rojo.

- Simple. La hermana de mi amigo no se toca.

- ¿Por qué no? – volvió a repetir.

- ¡Porque lo digo yo! ¡No quiero tener problemas con Tai por ti!

- Oh, te aseguro que no los tendrás… - comentó Takeru, sonriendo seductoramente a la figura que en esos momentos lo miraba y le sonreía a su vez con una expresión traviesa en su rostro.

- Los tendré si te llegas a acercar a ella. Taichi te mataría.

- Entonces procuraré no ser yo el que me acerque… - terminó de decir el rubio tomando un trago de cerveza.

Parecía que esto pondría a prueba la astucia de Tai.

_Que empiece el juego. _

.

**Saben? Se me ocurrió de la nada :) **

**No es extenso, serán unos pocos drabbles pero espero haber despertado un poquito de interés en ustedes. No será rebuscado, tampoco quiero siempre recalcar sobre el hecho de que Tai es el hermano celoso y protector.**

**Simplemente… apareció.**

**Besitos;)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	2. Soy de mi hermano

**La hermana de mi amigo no te toca**

- Hola.

Kari volteó y sonrió.

- Hola.

- ¿Puede ser que tenga que esperar tanto tiempo a que vengas a la barra para hablar contigo?

- ¿Qué puedo decirte? Estoy siendo vigilada. – rió ella.

- ¿Por quién? ¿Tu hermano?

TK sujetó las bebidas, de él y de ella.

- ¿Así que la cosa para por allí?

- Claro que sí. Matt intentó "matarme del susto" diciéndome que Tai me mataría si me acercaba a ti – ironizó el rubio.

- Oh si, mi hermano es…

- Tu hermano es… ¿qué? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Kari sonrió y abrazó por el cuello al recién llegado.

- ¡Mi hermano es el mejor!

Pero el rostro de Taichi no cambió.

- ¿Haciendo de las tuyas, Takaishi?

- Solo llevaba las bebidas – respondió TK amablemente.

El Yagami pareció procesar información y asintió.

- Vamos Kari.

Ella sujetó su trago y aprovechó para susurrar en su oído:

- No te ilusiones, soy de mi hermano.

- "¿La hermana de mi amigo no se toca?" – repitió Takeru con voz seductora.

- No… A menos que Tai no se entere…

- Oh, por eso no te preocupes…

… _déjamelo a mí. _

**.**

**Y hay más ;)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	3. Baño

**La hermana de mi amigo no se toca**

El cuerpo de TK golpeó la pared del baño con fuerzas antes de que Kari lo tomara del cuello de su camisa y continuara besándolo con la misma pasión con la que lo había sorprendido hace un momento.

No se lo había esperado.

A él le había resultado extraño el hecho de que no hubiese nadie en el baño siendo que el bar estaba completamente lleno. Pero ¡que demonios! Hikari estaba dándole el mejor beso de toda su vida. No era el momento de ponerse a pensar en la falta de personas en el baño.

Se dio cuenta de que Kari intentaba quitarle la camisa por lo que levantó sus brazos y la ayudó a realizar su cometido, imitando su acción, tirando la remera de la chica al suelo del cubículo.

Los suspiros aumentaron al invertir roles y comenzar a repartir besos por su femenino cuello.

- TK ¿estás aquí?

Amos detuvieron su indecente manoseo y se miraron entre ellos. Tai cerró la puerta del baño y entró al lugar.

- Takeru…

- Estoy aquí, Tai – replicó el chico ayudando rápidamente a levantar las prendas del suelo.

- Como te tardaste vine a ver si te pasaba algo…

- E-esta todo bien – para que Tai no viera los pies de su inocente hermanita, ésta se había colgado de su cadera y, mientras él hacía todo lo posible por contestar cosas coherentes, ella repartía besos por su cuello_. Definitivamente_ NO ESTABA TODO BIEN. – En un momento v-voy.

- Ok, apurate. Tenemos que encontrar a mi hermana y largarnos de aquí. ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa chica…?

Al escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta, ambos quedaron mirándose antes de comenzar a reír compartiendo una complicidad que nunca pensaron llegar a tener.

- ¿Dónde quedó lo de "la hermana de mi amigo no se toca"? – inquirió ella, desde su posición.

- ¿Acaso estas insinuando que la hermana de mi amigo no quiere ser tocada?

Kari sonrió, acercándose a sus labios nuevamente.

- Nunca dije eso…

**.**

**Jaja, solamente me puedo reír. Porque hace un millón de años luz que no actualizo este fic :D**

**Bueno, aquí lo tienen. Traigo directamente desde mi aburrida clase de Latin I. Enjoy :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	4. Domingo, 8 am

**La hermana de mi amigo no se toca**

- ¿Que hiciste qué?

El grito resonó en todo el departamento. Aún así, TK no perdió su expresión de satisfacción.

Matt suspiró y pasó una mano por su rostro.

- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije?

El menor revoleó la mirada.

- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con el discurso ese de "la hermana de mi amigo no toca"? ¿No te cansas de repetirlo?

- ¡Lo repito porque parece que no te queda claro!

Su voz fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Takeru, el cual contestó inmediatamente.

- _No tengo sueño_ – le comentó una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Qué casualidad! Yo tampoco…

- _¿Vamos a comer pizza? A la vuelta de casa está abierto los 24 horas…_

- ¿Y tu hermano?

_- Ocupado con Sora._

- Ya hablaste, estoy allí en 10 minutos.

Al cortar, volvió la vista a su hermano, quien lo miraba con la boca abierta, sin creerlo. Acto seguido se dio vuelta y emprendió la marcha hacia su habitación.

- Luego no me pidas que te vaya a salvar de las garras de Taichi.

- El hermano celoso no me da miedo – replicó tomando sus llaves. _No cuando la recompensa es su pequeña protegida._

**.**

**No desapareceré por un millón de años, ya tengo el próximo capítulo escrito :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	5. Poker

**La hermana de mi amigo no se toca**

- Oye Takeru, ¿podrías prestarme la…?

Pero Yamato no terminó la oración. Claro que no. ¿La razón? La vista que tenía de la cama de su hermano, en la cual se encontraban dos personas.

Ignorando el hecho de que ambos se encontraban en ropa interior sosteniendo tres cartas cada uno, un tic se hizo ver en la ceja derecha de Matt.

- ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?

- Jugamos poker de prendas – rió Kari mostrando una carta y develando una gran jugada. TK torció el gesto.

- Parece que perdí.

- ¿Qué te quitarás ahora? – quiso saber la morocha con sonrisa traviesa.

- Él no se quitará nada – respondió Matt – y a ti – llamó refiriéndose a su hermano - ¿no te había dicho algo hace tres meses?

- Sí, "la hermana de mi amigo no se toca" – recitó como un loro – Pero es más divertido así.

- ¿Divertido? Divertido será cuando Tai te rompa la cabeza.

- Matt, mi hermano no podría ver por sí solo la cosa más obvia del mundo ni aunque la tuviera enfrente de sus ojos. ¿Cómo puedes llegar a pensar que podría notar esto? – le dijo Kari.

_- ¡Oye Matt, ya llegué! ¡Conecta la Play de tu hermano, juguemos futbol! _

Tres pares de ojos se abrieron como platos y volaron hasta la play station 3 que descansaba sobre el mueble más cercano a ellos.

_- ¡Aquí voy!_

**Mierda. **

**.**

**Yamato corta mambo ¬¬**

**¡Besos enormes! :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	6. Apocalipsis

**La hermana de mi amigo no se toca**

- Conecta ya la play, Matt. ¿Por qué estás tan pálido?

- N-no es por nada… solo que me asustaste al entrar.

- ¡Pero siempre entro así, ¿te sigues asustando?!

- Bueno… si…

Los ojos de Yamato se desviaban solos hacia el closet en donde se entreveían algunas prendas que amenazaban con caer. Al igual que la figura de dos chicos besándose, ajenos al problema que podría acarrear su descubrimiento.

-_ Existe gente idiota… y luego está mi hermano,_ pensó Yamato al imaginarse las cosas que estarían haciendo allí adentro.

Por su parte, TK y Kari sentían la necesidad de quitar la ropa… pero no la suya propia, considerando que estaban en ropa interior. Dentro de ese closet hacía mucho calor y la ropa entre la que estaban metidos no ayudaba para nada.

- Tengo calor – le susurró Kari, alejándose levemente del cuerpo de su acompañante. Después de todo, no se podían alejar mucho.

- Yo también pero no podemos… sería la muerte si salimos…

- Pero… tengo calor – volvió a murmurar la chica acompañando sus palabras con un puchero.

- Eres adorable, ¿lo sabías? – dijo Takeru, obviando el calor por un momento y aprovechando la luz que se colaba por la puerta para admirar el gesto de la chica.

- Y tu eres sexy – replicó ella, acariciando su mejilla y pasando su mano hasta el cuello para atraerlo y besarlo nuevamente.

- ¡Daa, concéntrate Matt! ¿Por qué estas mirando a cada rato hacia allá? – preguntó Taichi, enojado al no recibir la total atención de su amigo. - ¿Tienes algo de importancia en el closet?

- ¡No! No, no, claro que no, no, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- No lo dejas de mirar – respondió Tai, levantando una ceja. Luego, se paró y caminó hacia él.

- ¡No, Tai!

Haciendo oídos sordos, el chico estiró la mano para abrir la puerta.

- ¡Así que aquí estaban, par de flojos!

Ambos chicos voltearon la vista hacia la puerta en donde Sora se encontraba parada sosteniendo una bolsa con refrescos.

- ¿Por qué nadie toca la puerta para entrar? – preguntó Yamato, bajando los hombros resignado.

- Hola amor. – Inmediatamente, el rumbo de las manos de Taichi cambió y fueron a parar a la cintura de Sora para abrazarla como buen novio que era. – ¿No habías dicho que vendrías más tarde?

Sora levantó los hombros.

- Kari canceló la cita del shopping así que decidí venir antes.

- ¿Canceló? ¿Por qué? – quiso saber el Yagami.

- No se, dijo que le había surgido algo importante, que la disculpara.

- Que extraño… - murmuró Tai antes de sacar su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón. - ¿A dónde se habrá metido?

Y así, Matt observó horrorizado como su mejor amigo llamaba al mismísimo apocalipsis, el cual comenzó a sonar bajo uno de los cojines de TK.

Tres pares de ojos viajaron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y esperaron, expectantes a que, por arte de magia, el cojín comenzara a hablar para explicar qué hacía el celular de Kari en ese lugar.

Pero, como esperar que un objeto inanimado hablara era mucho desear, Taichi simplemente se volteó para encarar a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué hace el celular de mi hermana en la habitación de _tu_ hermano?

Sip, el mismísimo apocalipsis.

**.**

**Tan tan tannnnnn.**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	7. Pregunta

**La hermana de mi amigo no se toca**

Yamato nunca pensó que mentir iba a ser tan difícil. Según TK, era fácil. Y eso era obvio. Takeru escribía; todo lo que él generaba era ficción. Una gran y creativa ficción. Inventar todo tipo de historias y tramas no era una dificultad pero Matt… Matt era otra cosa. Así que ¿qué le inventaba a su mejor amigo para salvar a su hermano?

- Es que… bueno….

- ¿Esa camiseta no es de mi hermana? – preguntó Tau, enfocando su mirada en la prenda que yacía en el suelo.

_Listo, estamos muertos_ pensó Matt.

- ¡Ah, es cierto!

Ambos volvieron la vista a Sora.

- Eso iba a hacer Kari – aclaró – Iba a venir de TK y ambos iba a ir a la pileta de la terraza con David, Ken y Yolei juntos.

Normalmente, Taichi hubiera enloquecido al enterarse que su hermanita se paseaba por ahí solo en bikini pero Kari ya tenía 17 años, no podía continuar acosándola como de pequeña. Aún así, volvió la vista hacia Matt para confirmar los supuestos hechos.

- Exactamente, eso… eso. – respondió rapidamente. _¡Bendita seas, Sora!_

- Gomen, amor, no recordaba que Kari sí me había dicho a donde iba.

- No te preocupes. Igualmente, subiré a decirle que vuelva temprano. Últimamente está apareciendo muy tarde en casa.

- Vamos, te acompañaré – apresuró Matt, empujándolo fuera de la pieza, no sin antes regalarle una mirada de agradecimiento a su amiga.

Sora negó con la cabeza, riendo, mientras los chicos se perdían tras la puerta. Acto seguido, recorrió la habitación con la mirada, escaneando, _buscando. _El único lugar era…

Abrió la puerta del armario de un golpe y ambos adolescentes la miraron asustados por la brusquedad.

- Así que aquí estaban – comentó sonriendo con satisfacción, como cuando se encuentra a alguien con las manos en la masa.

- Oh, pero si es solo Sora – murmuró Takeru, quitándole importancia.

- "¿Solo Sora?" No saben lo que Sora es capaz de hacer – dijo la chica – Ahora salgan y cámbiense, Taichi y Matt no tardarán en volver. Y no vuelvan a poner a Matt al borde de un colapso nervioso, ¿quieren? Ya no sabía como mentirle a Tai.

- Pareces divertida con la situación – comentó Kari mientras levantaba su ropa y la acomodaba en ella.

- Bueno, siempre pensé que ustedes tenían algo pero lo estuvieron guardando muy bien.

TK y Kari se miraron y compartieron una mirada de llena de complicidad que no pasó por alto a los ojos de Sora.

- Lo que yo quiero saber; y estoy segura que Matt también… ¿saben lo que están haciendo?

- Claro que si – respondieron ambos, sentándose sobre la cama pero alejados uno de otro. – No somos niños – agregó la castaña.

- Entonces, déjenme preguntarles y les pregunto porque, realmente, no sé la respuesta… ¿ustedes solo están… eh, "jugando" o van en serio con esto?

Al terminar de escuchar la oración, los dos chicos fruncieron el cejo y cruzaron miradas, como compartiendo el sentimiento de no saber qué contestar. Se mantuvieron en los ojos del otro por unos segundos y, finalmente, asintieron y adornaron su rostro con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Sora, nosotros…

- ¡Así que aquí están!

La interrupción de Tai interrumpió la oración que Takeru estaba diciendo. Seguido del castaño, apareció el rubio mayor, quien suspiró de alivio al ver a su hermano y su amiga vestidos.

- ¿No iban a ir a la pileta de la terraza?

- Si – respondió Kari.

- ¿Y porqué no tienen el pelo mojado ni nada?

- Porque Yolei terminó diciendo que quería jugar un juego extraño llamado… ¿cómo era? Poker de prendas o algo así… - explicó TK. Matt se congeló en el lugar.

- ¡¿Ese juego donde te tienes que sacar la ropa?! – Se horrorizó el Yagami - ¿Y jugaron?

- Claro que no, hermano, Yolei está loca por pensar que jugaríamos algo así – rió Kari, nuevamente creando ese ambiente de complicidad con el rubio menor.

- Ah, bien, bien. Bueno, vayamos temprano a casa Kari, mamá quiere que hagamos la cena. Últimamente, esa mujer está demasiado insoportable…

- Debe ser la menopausia – rió la menor provocando la risa en todos.

- Ok, ahora a lo nuestro Matt, ¡juguemos play!

Al ver que toda la situación peligrosa se había despejado, Yamato se permitió disfrutar de un partido de fútbol contra su mejor amigo.

Pero, por otro lado, Sora continuaba mirando a la pareja de menores que, en ese momento, rehuían a su mirada. ¿Qué estaba pasando entre ellos realmente?

**.**

**Cha chan. **

**Disculpen la tardanza :/ Acá les va mi justificación: Final de Inglés: 9; Final de Latín I: 9, Final de Historia de la lengua española: 8. ¿Les gustó? A mi sí :D **

**Nos leemos pronto :)**

**Hikari x Takeru **


	8. Definiendo la existencia

**La hermana de mi amigo no se toca**

- Oye… ¿te dijeron algo?

Sora volvió a ver a Matt con un signo de interrogación pintado en su rostro. Dos segundos después, entendió de qué se trataba la pregunta.

- Ustedes, par de idiotas, entraron en el momento exacto en que me estaban contestando – le susurró para que Tai, desde su posición frente a la mesada, destapando las cervezas, no los oyera.

- ¿Y yo que iba a saber? – respondió el otro, desviando la mirada y posándola en la habitación de su hermano menor, en donde TK y Kari se encontraban "mirando una película de terror".

¿Qué se traerían entre manos?

.

- Sabes que Sora no dejará las cosas así, ¿verdad? – comentó Kari, como al pasar, mientras tomaba palomitas de maíz del bol ubicado entre sus cuerpos recostados sobre la cama, frente al televisor.

- Claro que no. Vivió toda su niñez como amiga de nuestros hermanos, algo de su testarudez tiene que habersele pegado. – dijo TK. Y aunque ambos trataran el tema con total naturalidad, ninguno de los dos se había animado a hablar de ello seriamente. Y con "ello" se referían a su relación.

Sí, salían, se divertían, ambos aceptaban que el otro besaba como los dioses y no negaban que cada vez que se encontraban se formaba un aura de complicidad que hasta la persona más idiota del mundo notaría. Pero, tanto TK como Kari, recordaban que habían comenzado ese juego en el baño de un local bailable, en medio de un intento de burlar al Yagami mayor y al dueto de Yamato y su frase "la hermana de mi amigo no se toca".

La pregunta era ¿seguía siendo un juego o, para alguno de los jugadores, habían cambiado las reglas de la travesura?

Porque tanto Hikari como Takeru tenían que aclarar algunas cosas…

- Me molesta que otras chicas te miren – soltó Kari, de la nada.

Takeru la miró por unos segundos y levantó los hombros.

- A mi me molesta que los bastardos se te acerquen para hablar en el boliche.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – intentó aclarar ella.

El rubio se rascó la frente y suspiró.

- ¿Qué la existencia del otro ya no es irrelevante?

- Retrasado mental, eso fue obvio desde el primer día – Kari lo golpeó en el hombro riendo.

- Lo se jaja me refiero a que… bueno, a que… no es como antes que no importaba… viste, el… Ah, no se cómo decirlo… pero ¿me entiendes?

La chica lo miraba como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza y ésta estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

- Estúpidamente, creo entender lo que estás diciendo. Pero tienes que ser más claro al hablar.

- ¿Para qué hablar? – inquirió el chico, corriendo el bol de palomitas y posicionándose sobre Kari con esa sonrisa que lograba hacer que todo desapareciera de su mente. Ella rió y le pasó los brazos por los hombros.

- Tienes razón…

Más tarde terminarían de definir lo que significaba su existencia para el otro. Aunque, pensándolo bien, con el simple hecho de estar en esa posición, en medio del beso más dulce que podrían haber experimentado alguna vez en su vida… los dos pensaron que no había absolutamente nada que definir. Ya estaba muy claro.

**.**

**Dos capítulos más :)**

**Hikari x Takeru **


	9. Aclarando las partes

**La hermana de mi amigo no se toca**

Se encontraban en el principio, en medio de la pista de baile que los había visto comenzar ese juego de seducción.

¿La diferencia? Sus manos unidas, caminando entre la gente para llegar hasta sus amigos. Al encontrarlos, se soltaron y, aún estando dentro de ese ambiente con toda esa gente apretujándolos, sintieron frío.

Matt los miró bajar su mirada y separarse para irse, cada uno, con sus respectivos mejores amigos. Miró a Sora y descubrió que ella también lo miraba, preocupada.

Los menores del grupo no se veían nada bien últimamente. Cada vez que se juntaban todos, Hikari y Takeru permanecían lejos, callados, hablando en susurros como si no quisieran que alguien se enterara de lo que decían.

Yamato frunció el ceño. Esa misma tarde había hablado con su hermano sobre su actitud y él solo le había quitado importancia. No creía que pasara algo de mucha gravedad, de lo contrario, TK se lo hubiese contado; sabía que podía contar con él cuando quisiera.

- Oye Matt – llamó la voz de su mejor amigo por encima de la música electrónica - ¿Qué les pasa a TK y Kari? Están… super tranquilos.

- Sinceramente, no sé que les ocurre. Han estado así por unos días ya… pero TK no me quiere contar, simplemente dice que no es nada.

- Bueno, yo no me conformaré con eso. Hablaré con mi hermana – comentó alejándose de él y yendo en dirección a donde la pequeña Yagami se encontraba mirando su vaso lleno de licor con speed sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

- Ven conmigo – le ordenó, tomándola de la mano para luego arrastrarla por la pista para encontrar un lugar más tranquilo.

Takeru vio la escena y volvió la mirada interrogante a su hermano, quien levantó los hombros en señal de respuesta. Aún así, no quedó satisfecho y también desapareció de la pista. Matt consideró que también aprovecharía la situación para hablar con el rubio menor. De una vez por todas, le sacaría lo que le pasaba.

.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kari, al sentarse en los sillones que había en la sala especial del boliche.

- Eso quiero saber, ¿Qué te sucede a ti? Has estado… tan callada, tan nada… tú no eres así… ¿acaso sucedió algo malo? – Taichi pareció genuinamente preocupado. Y Kari se sintió peor. Bajó la mirada y ocultó su rostro con su cabello.

- Hey, tranquila, no voy a regañarte… - la tranquilizó su hermano.

- Claro que si – respondió ella, levantando la mirada, develando sus enormes ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas – Claro que te molestarás conmigo, como siempre lo has hecho cuando te he dicho que… - no continuó hablando, sino que calló y se secó las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué? – Apremió Tai – Nunca me he enojado contigo, si eres prácticamente perfecta…

- No lo soy, no quiero serlo – negó la chica inmediatamente, mirando a su hermano con ojos suplicantes- No sabes lo horrible que ha sido… no decirte nada… eres mi hermano, me siento tan mal…

- Kari, me estás asustando ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó el Yagami sin entender nada.

En ese momento, TK apareció frente a ellos y ambos enfocaron su vista en él. Al ver a Hikari llorando, Takeru contrajo su rostro en una mueca de tristeza. Sin esperar a que Tai terminara de decir lo que sea que estaba diciendo, tomó el vaso la chica, lo alejó y, de un tirón, la levantó para abrazarla con ternura.

Taichi quedó boquiabierto.

Matt llegó en el preciso momento en que los adolescentes de separaban levemente y TK le secaba las lágrimas con cariño, susurrándole cosas que no oían, y la volvía a abrazar. El rubio miró inmediatamente a su amigo, quien se mantenía mirando la escena sin hacer nada. Se sentó a su lado sin despegar la mirada del acontecimiento.

- ¿Esto es…? – preguntó el moreno, tanteando el terreno.

- Sí, lo es – contestó el otro, resignado.

¿Para qué había preguntado? Seguido de eso, Kari se separó de TK y comenzó a explicarle que estaba bien, que ya se estaba calmando. Takeru asintió y tomó sus labios por un corto período de tiempo. Al separarse, dijo dos palabras que, aunque Tai y Matt se encontraban lejos, pudieron leer en sus labios:

-"Te quiero"

Kari sonrió levemente y se abrazó nuevamente a él.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? – quiso saber Tai. Matt sintió un escalofrío. Por encubrir a su hermano le había ocultado algo muy importante a su mejor amigo. ¿Qué diría cuando descubriera que él había estado enterado desde el principio?

Antes de poder contestar, los chicos se acercaron.

- Creo que tenemos que explicarte algunas cosas, Tai – dijo TK, a vista de que su chica no podía hablar.

- Me encantaría.

.

Eran las 8.20. Cuatro personas se encontraban sentadas en el living de la familia Yagami. Tai aún no se hacía la idea de que fuera algo normal el hecho de que TK estuviera abrazando a su hermana de la manera en que la estaba abrazando, pero había sido el único en poder detener el llanto de la más chica, así que se lo agradecía.

- Así que… - rompió el silencio el moreno - ¿ustedes…?

- Si – respondió TK, inmediatamente, sin dejarse intimidar. – Estamos juntos. No te dijimos nada porque Kari me contó como reaccionabas siempre que ella te decía que le gustaba alguien.

Ahora tenía sentido la frase inconclusa "_Claro que te molestarás conmigo, como siempre lo has hecho cuando te he dicho que…_" que su hermana le había soltado anteriormente.

- Ciertamente, no te conozco demasiado TK y yo se lo que los hombres quieren de las chicas…

- TK no es así – dijo Kari, defendiendo a su chico.

- En efecto, no lo soy – replicó él, rascando su nuca. – De hecho, nunca sentí lo que siento por Kari. La quiero. Mucho. Puedes estar tranquilo de que estará bien conmigo.

Taichi intercambió miradas entre su familiar y su "novio" o pareja o… algo. Argh, su hermanita tenía una relación. No le gustaba.

- Tienes que dejarme crecer, Tai – dijo ella – Nunca me has dejado querer a alguien y he estado bien con eso, porque no quería verte enojado o triste. Pero TK es… todo lo que no pensé encontrar nunca.

El Takaishi se sonrojó ante esa descripción.

Un suspiro llenó el aire. Y Tai cruzó sus dedos para apoyar su barbilla sobre ellos.

- Matt, ¿tu ya sabías de esto?

- Lo supe desde el primer momento. Le dije que no se metiera con la hermana de mi amigo pero… como siempre, no me hizo caso – comentó levantando una ceja.

- ¿Y qué piensas sobre ello?

Ah, la respuesta a esa pregunta aún albergaba muchas dudas. Desde el principio él, y hasta Sora, habían pensado que esa relación era solo diversión, que ninguno estaba enamorándose o algo así. Había comenzado una noche de capricho por parte de Takeru pero nunca optó por la posibilidad de que, en verdad, se quisieran.

Pero al verlos en medio del boliche, con TK desesperado por calmar el llanto de Kari, le había quedado claro que sí le importaba mucho, tal y como ambos estaban diciendo.

- Me parece bien – respondió, sorprendiendo a los menores. ¿Ese era Matt? ¿El que siempre los había regañado por lo que estaban haciendo? No podían creerlo.

Tras unos segundos de silencio e incertidumbre por parte de todos, Taichi se echó hacia atrás.

- Bueno, creo que ya estás grandecita como para decidir por ti misma si un chico te conviene o si es un tremendo cretino… y TK no parece tan idiota como todos los otros.

- Dios… - murmuró Kari, regalándole una mirada de disculpa al rubio, quien solo agitó la cabeza, quitándole importancia.

- Pero… - obviamente, siempre existía un "pero" – la llegas a lastimar y yo mismo te moleré a palos, ¿entendido? – El que hubiera aceptado la relación no quería decir que dejara de ser el hermano mayor protector que siempre había sido.

Takeru asintió y sonrió.

Yamato pudo expulsar el aire que había guardado. Al parecer todo había salido bien…

- Ok, ya es tarde, mejor vayámonos a dormir, sino mañana no lograremos levantarnos ni por casualidad – comentó Tai, estirándose.

Se despidieron de los rubios y cada uno emprendió la marcha.

- Te espero en el auto, TK – dijo Matt sacando las llaves de su coche – Adiós Kari. Me alegro que todo haya salido bien, par de idiotas – rió antes de cruzar la calle y entrar al auto estacionado.

Hikari y Takeru se miraron.

- Nunca pensé que pudieras largarte a llorar de la nada – comentó el rubio con sonrisa torcida, sujetando a su chica por la cadera y acercándola en un movimiento rápido. – Eres una actriz genial…

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿De qué otra manera Taichi no habría armado un alboroto? Efectivamente, sólo la culpa de no dejarme vivir mi vida amorosa en paz. – respondió Hikari, paseando sus manos por los fuertes brazos de TK.

- Eso no estaba en el plan…

- El plan era decirle a Tai que hay algo entre nosotros sin que se armara un quilombo bárbaro… ¡tenías que ver la cara de Matt cuando nos vio! Jajaja

- Jaja, tienes razón. Ahora nadie dudará que "nos importamos", tal y como Sora y Yamato dudaban…

Kari se encogió entre sus brazos.

- Porque nos importamos… ¿verdad?

- Claro que si, tonta – rió él – No sé de tu parte pero tu cuello es lo más importante para mi ahora… - murmuró antes de hundirse a besar y morder la delicada piel de Hikari

- Idiota – rió ella, sujetando su cabeza para que no se aleje. Se sentía demasiado bien.

Se separaron riendo.

- Pero, más allá de todo… de verdad te quiero – replicó Kari, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer. Imagen que a TK le pareció una ternura.

- Yo también te quiero. Eres mi pasatiempo favorito… - dijo sonriendo.

- Tú eres mi juguete más importante. – sonrió ella. Estaba claro que ninguno lo decía en serio pero que tampoco bromeaban con la descripción.

El claxon del auto sonó, indicando que Matt estaba harto de esperar.

- Te veo mañana, ¿sí?

- Claro. _Que duermas bien_ – Hikari agitó sus dedos en señal de saludo y TK no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Nunca podía contra ella.

**. **

**Quedó largo, no? :)**

**El capitulo que viene es el final. ¿Qué significó el **_**"Que duermas bien"**_** de Kari? Muajajaja**

**Nos leemos pronto :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	10. ¿Quién me manda?

**La hermana de mi amigo no se toca**

TK se bajó del auto a paso rápido. Matt, en cambio, se tomó su tiempo en estacionarlo correctamente y subir todas las ventanillas. Cuando entró a la casa, descubrió que su hermano ya estaba listo para acostarse; se había desnudado y había conservado solo los boxers.

- Me voy a la cama, estoy muerto – le dijo a Yamato como al pasar, escondiendo un bostezo tras la mano derecha – No me llames hasta que sean, por lo menos, las siete de la tarde ¿entendido?

- Sí, si – rió Matt agitando la mano en forma de despedida – Nos vemos.

Cada uno fue a su habitación, con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus padres y se dispusieron a descansar luego de una noche bastante agitada.

.

Eran las 11 cuando los ojos de Matt encontraron el color azul de su techo. Se giró para ver la hora y se horrorizó al descubrir que era demasiado temprano para su gusto. Se tapó nuevamente. ¿Para qué levantarse tan temprano siendo domingo y vacaciones?

Pero, conforme pasaba el tiempo, el sueño se alejaba más y más del rubio, para dar paso al aburrimiento y a la frustración.

- ¿Quién demonios me manda a despertarme tan temprano, mierda? – se molestó, corriendo las sabanas bruscamente y levantándose luego. Tal vez comer algo le ayudaría a recobrar el sueño…

_Brr brr brr._

… o no.

Su celular estaba vibrando a causa de una llamada. Al ver que era Tai, atendió luego de una mueca.

- ¿Qué pasa Tai?

- _¡Que pasa con esa voz! ¡Juguemos play!_

- Taichi, son las 11 y anoche salimos de joda, ¿lo recuerdas?

- _Claro que si, idiota, como si pudiera olvidar que anoche mi hermanita me reveló que salía con tu puñetero hermano, esas cosas no se olvidan -.- pero no tengo sueño y quiero jugar play. Yo estoy listo. En 5 minutos estoy en tu casa._ – y, sin más, cortó la comunicación.

Yamato miró el celular como si nunca lo hubiera visto en su vida.

- ¿Y quien me manda a tener un mejor amigo tan pesado? – volvió a suspirar.

Bajó a la cocina para hacerse un sándwich y descubrió que no había ni una mierda para comer.

- ¿Podría tener más mala suerte?

Caminó a paso tranquilo hasta la pieza de su hermano. Si iban a jugar play, mejor lo despertaba y le decía que se fuera a dormir a su habitación antes que Tai le cayera encima y lo despertara a golpes, tal y como siempre hacía cuando lo despertaba a él.

- Oye TK, Tai quiere… - ojos abiertos de par en par.

De haber tenido un sándwich en la mano, seguramente se le hubiera caído de la impresión. Se pasó una mano por la cara e intentó no arrancarse los pelos.

¿¡Y quien lo mandaba a tener a dos adolescentes desnudos en el cuarto siguiente al suyo!? ¿¡Quien mandaba a Takeru a no seguir su sabio "la hermana de mi amigo no se toca!? Si Tai se llegaba a enterar de esto…

- ¡MATT, JUGUEMOS PLAY!

¿Quien lo mandaba a él a tener que sufrir todos esos problemas?

_Mierda. _

**.**

**Quería terminarlo de otra manera pero no se me ocurrió :/ Perdón si no llena sus expectativas ú.ù Igualmente, no estarán mucho tiempo sin saber de otro Takari de mi parte :)**

**Muchas gracias por seguir el fic :), y perdón por todas las veces que me colgué actualizando -.- **

**Besos enormes :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
